


Diaries of an Omega

by LeahR95



Category: Meta - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Journal entries of James Khoshekh.</p>
<p>A 17 year old Omega, James has been seeing a psychiatrist for a few years because his parents were worried he was depressed, when really he has an extreme issue with expressing himself and he keeps all of his emotions bottled up, to the point where it's nearly impossible for him to socialize. His psychiatrist suggests keeping a Journal.</p>
<p>A/N: brownie points if you can recognize the fandom references</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Changing Fridays

Friday

Dr. Sebs told me to start keeping a Journal. She called it a diary though. Whatever. 

She seems to think this will give me an outlet for my emotions, that keeping everything to myself is giving me stress. They actually pay her to say shit like that. Who even wants to hear what some Omega kid wants to say anyway? No one, that's who.

Monday

Nothing exciting ever happens on the weekends. That's my lame excuse for not writing.

Today however is a different story. 

We had a math test.

Wow so exciting.

Can't wait to show Dr. Sebs how well her 'therapy' is working.

Tuesday

The plan has backfired.

Apparently she sees more emotion in my writing than in my face. She actually laughed while she read my entries. She said she could _feel_ the sass. What the heckie.

Wednesday

I was informed yesterday that I could write whatever I wanted as long as I showed Dr. Sebs that I was, in fact, writing. Meaning she's only going to read if I want her to. Meaning I can literally say anything I want about anyone or anything without being judged.

Swag. 

There's not much to say about anyone today though... Well except that freshmen girl has finally stopped smelling like the milk of youth and is starting to smell like a Beta. Can I just say I'm super glad that my ass doesn't bleed when I'm on my heat like seriously. I don't really get that though, like why would evolution have it that women bleed every month regardless of aspect??? Whatever I'm not a scientist so fuck that line of questioning.

Thursday

Super tired and super grossed out.

Dad started his heat last night and all I could hear was Mom banging him. It was really disturbing.

They usually wait until I'm not home but I guess they couldn't keep it in their pants.

I gonna stop talking about this and see if I can manage to forget everything.

Friday

Apparently Dr. Sebs has a super hot 25 year old Alpha son??? Why did no one ever inform me of this like seriously?

He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes and a skin tight shirt that showed off muscles _and I could see a tattoo of a peace sign peeking above the waistline of his jeans_ , like wow! 

And he smiled at me as he was walking out of the office, like why would he do that I'm no where near attractive enough for someone like him to smile at me??? Like my hair is pretty much always a dirty blonde mess and I'm lanky instead of how Omegas are supposed to be super soft and curvy and I'm positive my baggy jeans with torn knees, T.A.R.D.I.S shirt, and gray sweater jacket made zero good impressions.

But then Dr. Sebs told me about him and it all made sense.

He already has a boyfriend and the universe was once again fucking with me and giving me a false sense of hope. Damn universe and super hot Alphas.


	2. A new friend

Saturday

I'm ashamed to admit that I spent all of this morning googling Dr. Sebs son 'Nathanial Sebs'

That sounds kinda dirty but you know what I mean Journal.

Anyway, _he's studying to be marine biologist, how cool is that!?!?!?_

I don't even know what I want to be yet, and college is right around the corner for me!

How am I going to steal Nathan from his boyfriend if I'm not even mature enough to know what I want to do for the rest of my life!?

Oh yeah, I decided I'm gonna try and steal Nathan from his boyfriend. I am determined.

Sunday

After looking up Nathans boyfriend, Allan Coulton, I am less determined to steal Nathan away.

These two are perfect together! Ugh!

Nathan and Allan met in college and Allan is going to be a lawyer. They were both top of their class in highschool, they're in the same frat, they do community service together... AND Allan has the perfect Omega figure! Ugh!

Monday

It wasn't until I got home today that I realized I was becoming a stalker. It's kind of hard to tell if you're becoming a creep because I was just getting stuff from the internet; it's not like I was following them around all day. Too much effort.

Anyway, I'm gonna ask Dr. Sebs about her son tomorrow.

Oh, and nothing exciting happened at school. Nothing exciting ever happens.

Tuesday

Apparently I talked more in todays session then I've talked to Dr. Sebs ever.

So of course she noticed I was into her son. And of course she would discourage me trying to get with him, since I'm only seventeen.

Goddamn age differences.

I managed to squeeze out some info though. Some beautiful and amazing information. _Nathan and Allan have been fighting._

That obviously means they're gonna break up soon.

I asked as nonchalantly as possible when the next time Nathan came over would be. Dr. Sebs didn't say.

Wednesday

So this Alpha decided to sit with me at lunch today. I forget his name, but he said he noticed my Death Note shirt and thought it was cool. He talked about anime and I'm pretty sure I only responded with a blank look, a few nods, and the occasional grunt. I mean, I was totally cool with him talking to me and all, but this is why I have no friends and go to therapy. I cannot socialize if my life depended on it.

Which makes me think I'll have zero chances with Nathan.

But all this gives me an idea; stick to Death Note kid and learn to socialize through him! I just hope I don't come off as a creep. Death Note kid could be my first friend.

Thursday

I purposefully sat next to Death Note kid at lunch today. I didn't ask his name so I still don't know it. Gonna have to fix that.

Anyway, he seemed happy enough to talk at me.

Friday

I now know his name.

I said "I forgot your name" and he _beamed_ at me. Apparently he was super happy that I finally said words to him. He already knew my name because 'everyone knows James Khoshekh the Omega that never talks'

So his name is Nyckolas Baine but he prefers Nyck.

Naturally I told Dr. Sebs about Nyck. She seemed pleased with this development. I kinda got the impression she was encouraging me to date Nyck instead of pursue her son. 

I just don't see it. Nyck is cool to listen to, but I'm not attracted to him. He's got a Troy Bolton flip goin on, only it's black instead of brown, and his eyes are an unsettling blue, you could say. He looks more Beta than Alpha with his thin frame, skinny jeans, converse, and MCR shirt.

I mean, I look more Beta than Omega, but that doesn't mean I have to settle for a similarly unfortunate Alpha.

Saturday

Since I found out Nathan has a dog, I found myself going by the dog park on my way home after school.

It took me walking to the store this morning for stuff for Mom to make pizza for me to see him playing with his German Shepard.

40 minutes later I'm home with the groceries and begging my parents to get me a dog. My passion for this (which was me asking a couple of times and adding 'please') convinced them that I was starting to open up and getting me a dog would only help the process. 

So tomorrow I'm going to the humane society to get a rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send suggestions for the breed of dog James gets.


	3. Poor Nyck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel emotions for a side character and start to hate the main character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason this took so long is that literally no one suggested a dog breed or name
> 
> screw you guys
> 
> no im kidding I love anyone that actually reads this

Sunday

I now have a Boxer/Rottweiler mix puppy.

It is the cutest thing in the world actually.

My mom was hesitant about getting it since she seems to think Boxers and Rottweiler's are naturally aggressive. 

No Mom. People train them to be aggressive.

Jeez.

Anyway I named him Ceaser.

Monday

I told Nyck about Ceaser by showing him a picture. Nyck proceeded to coo over the picture and carefully phrase his questions so that I could respond with either vague head motions or monosyllabic grunts. I appreciated the effort he was making to make this whole friend thing easier on me and I expressed as much by giving him a small smile. I hope he understood.

Tuesday

I told Dr. Sebs about Ceaser and she seemed happy with my decision to get a dog. She said something about taking care of a pet could get me to better empathize or something.

Naturally I didn't tell her the only reason I got him was so I could accidently bump into Nathan at the dog park.

Wednesday

Housebreaking a puppy is super difficult but I'm getting there.

Ceaser has taken to sitting at the side of my bed and whining until I let him up instead of using his dog bed.

It's actually super cute the way he curls up in the small of my back under the covers.

Thursday

Nyck asked if he could come by after school to play with Ceaser. I didn't see why not and I figured my parents would be happy that I had a friend. I hadn't exactly gotten around to telling them about Nyck and I thought it would be a nice surprise for them.

Nyck and Ceaser hit it off.

After locating a toy rope, they proceeded to play around the floor of my room while I sat on the bed and watched in amusement. Not that anyone would be able to tell, I guess.

My mom must have heard Nycks laughter as soon as she got home because she burst into my room without even having setting down her purse or taking off her shoes beforehand. She looked at a strange Alpha playing with her sons dog on the floor while her son sat on his bed and watched.

After brief introductions and explanations, Mom went into the kitchen and furtively began preparing snacks for two teenage boys.

By the time Dad came home, the four of us had migrated to the living room and were watching TV. Mom and Nyck were talking and I kept nudging Ceaser away from the shoe he was trying to get ahold of. Naturally Dad was confused, and then ecstatic when Mom explained that Nyck was my friend. 

Nyck left after a while and I went to bed, Ceaser curling up with me. It was a good day, but I was exhausted.

Friday

I was in the school bathroom when I heard Nyck talking to people about me.

It wasn't anything bad really; they asked stupid questions like 'are his parents crazy too' 'did you get in his pants' and shit like that, and he answered with things like 'he and his parents are normal, he's just shy' and 'it's not like that, we're just friends'

I could tell he was flustered though so he likes me at least a little, but hopefully it's just a crush and he'll get over it. I've got bigger fish to fry.

As for therapy, nothing super interesting to report. I'll give you something good tomorrow; I'm going to the dog park with Ceaser.

Saturday

You can let your dogs off their leashes at the dog park, and I felt fairly certain Ceaser couldn't go far on his unsteady legs even if he wanted to. I sat on a bench and looked around while Ceaser played with nearby dogs. He never went more than 20 feet away from me though which I was very pleased with. He always came back to sit at my feet and put his front paws on my leg until I picked him up and played with him for a bit.

I was there for 15 minutes before Nathan showed up with his German Shepard. He spotted me and must have recognized me because he smiled and came over.

"You're one of my moms patients right?" he had asked and I immediately felt self-conscious about the therapy. I nodded. We introduced ourselves and his dog, a female named Summer, sniffed at Ceaser who barked and wagged his tail happily.

We talked for a bit (I made an actual effort and I guess he thought I was shy instead of emotionally constipated because he smiled and called me cute), and he briefly mentioned how his Omega was such a pain sometimes. I thought it was weird how he referred to Allan as 'his Omega' but I figured that was just him insulting his soon to be his annoying ex. A promising sign really.

After a while I had to leave and even I could tell he was flirting with me, the way he gently touched my arm and everything.

It was a wonderful day.

Sunday

I didn't want to talk to my parents about Nathan so that only left Nyck. I figured talking about the guy I liked would hurt his feelings, but it would be a good way for him to start looking elsewhere for a significant other.

So I called him on the phone and I told Nyck about going to the dog park and meeting Nathan (no need to tell him I actually met him in his moms psychiatry office) and being head over heels for him. Well, I didn't go into nearly as much detail as your average teenage girl would, but for me it was definitely gushing. I could tell from his lack of excessive talking that the conversation bothered him but he was being supportive enough. I felt kinda bad but this was better than leading him on.


End file.
